


The Colors You Make Me See

by Emels_stories



Series: HaikYuu Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bunch of short stories in the same AU, Boyfriends go on a Trip (that part is timeskip), F/M, I made it ~cheesy~, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Soulmate AU, and Kageyama can be a jerk but it’s fine because Sugawara-senpai is there to help, because Iwaoi only know how to hurt each other sometimes, lots of fluff, someone help these dorks’ love lives, someone save me from Sakuatsu brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emels_stories/pseuds/Emels_stories
Summary: In this AU, everyone has a soulmate. Not everyone meets this person, but many are lucky enough to at some point. How do you know if you've found your soulmate? The first time you touch, the world that was once black and white explodes with color. This is a few of short stories with a few different ships that take place in this universe.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: HaikYuu Soulmate AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079111
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	1. Why Don’t You Want to Love Me Back?

**Author's Note:**

> So another note to the AU workings: you can only find out who you’re soulmate is after both of you turn 14 (it’d be weird if five year olds were learning their soulmates and stuff. Also, people change). Also, people tend to get headaches after finding out who their soulmate is because they’re suddenly seeing in color for the first time and it’s basically sensory overload on their eyes/brain.

Oikawa smiled down at his fangirls as they surrounded him. Every single one tried to touch him in some way. They tried to be discreet about it, to seem natural, but he knew what they were doing. All the girls did it. He was used to it though, and he didn’t mind. 

He found it kind of cute in fact. All these girls, trying to see if they’ll be the one to make him see color. If he’ll be the one to make them see color. Little did they know, he already could. He had since the day he turned fourteen. 

Only one person knew though.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called, noticing Iwaizumi walking by. “‘Scuse me, girls,” he said, pushing through the group and running to his best friend, “Oi! Iwa-chan! Wait up!”

He caught up and fell into pace with him. 

“Caught by your fangirls already, Shitty-kawa?” Iwaizumi asked simply. 

Oikawa shrugged, “It appears so. And may I just say, you look awfully colorful today, Iwa-chan. Warm and beautiful.” He said it in an almost teasing way. He always said things like that to Iwaizumi. Iwa didn’t know how much he meant it though. Or didn’t care. 

“And you look quite monochromatic. Grey and ugly.”

Oikawa gasped in exaggerated offense, “How could you lie so plainly to my face like that?”

Iwaizumi glanced up at him properly for the first time. After a moment, he said, “Your eyes look browner than usual. It’s nice.”

Oikawa blinked in surprise at the genuine compliment. When was the last time he had received one from Iwa? Once he got over his surprise enough to respond, he said, “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now shut your trap and let’s get to class.”

Oikawa smiled, “Okay.”

He followed Iwaizumi, feeling fluffy inside. 

Iwaizumi liked to pretend. He liked to pretend he couldn’t see color. He liked to pretend he and Oikawa weren’t tied. He liked to pretend Oikawa’s fourteenth birthday never happened. Oikawa didn’t, but he played along. As much as it hurt him that Iwaizumi didn’t seem to be happy about them being soulmates, simply being his best friend and even having him in his life at all was enough.

It all started on his fourteenth birthday. 

_ “Tooru, Hajime is here!” _

_ “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa ran to the door. Iwaizumi was in the entryway taking his shoes off.  _

_ “Here you go,” Iwaizumi handed him a gift.  _

_ Oikawa took it from him. It was only a fraction of a second. One that would go unnoticed in most cases. For them though, in that moment, it was life changing.  _

_ As they passed the gift, their fingers briefly brushed against each other. Oikawa’s eyes grew wide as he was suddenly staring at a color he didn’t know the name of. A color at all. He slowly looked up at Iwaizumi. His black hair now had depth to it. His eyes too. His skin was a beautiful tone. For some reason, Oikawa knew it would be defined as “warm.” _

_ “Tooru, Hajime, are you two alright?” Oikawa’s mom asked, catching him off guard.  _

_ Iwaizumi met him with intense eyes. His meaning was clear,  _ Not a word. 

_ Oikawa turned to his mom and smiled, “I’m fine! I just spaced out for a second.” _

_ She shrugged and headed back to the kitchen. As Oikawa watched, he quickly started having an intense headache. His brain was receiving so much more input than he was used to.  _ So many colors,  _ he thought.  _

_ “Oi,” Iwaizumi flicked him in the back of the head as he walked past, “stop acting weird.” _

_ Oikawa looked at him, confused, “But—” _

_ “I know. You can act normal about it.” _

_ Oikawa felt weirdly hurt by his stern voice. His head was already pounding, his eyes feeling overworked. How was he going to manage acting natural? _

Oikawa sighed. Sometimes, the memory decided to show up and replay itself. It didn’t happen that often, but it was often enough. He still remembered the candles clearly. 

_ Oikawa stared at the candles on his birthday cake. They hurt to look at. For some reason, seeing them in color made them even more blinding than when they were just in black and white. He found the way they danced even more intriguing than he had in the past. He wanted to touch them.  _

_ Gazing so intently on the bright fire wasn’t helping his eyes or his headache, already past what he thought he could deal with, what with all the colors and other stuff going on, even with a few pills to help in his system, but he couldn’t look away.  _

_ “Tooru,” he registered faintly. Then louder, “Tooru! Blow out your candles.” _

_ “Oh?” he startled. “Right, sorry.” He blew them out, highly aware of Iwaizumi studying him out of the corner of his eye.  _

Even now, almost four years later, Oikawa still never understood why Iwaizumi seemed so against them being soulmates. Maybe they would end up marrying other people—not everyone met their soulmates, and not everyone married them—but Oikawa hoped with all his heart that Iwaizumi would come around. He was in love with Iwaizumi, every bit of him, and maybe one day Iwa would understand. 

The school bell rang. 

“Shit!” they started running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe? I will do follow up? We shall see. Next chapter: Daisuga. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! This is the first fanfic I’m posting, so I do be feeling the nerves (although I have posted this on WattPad already. Only like 5 reads thus far though).
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> <3 Emel
> 
> PS, if you prefer reading on WattPad or want to see the cover art I did for this fic, my username there is @emels_stories just like here (I tried to link it but it didn’t seem to work as an actual link? Idk, I’m still figuring out AO3 right now). My Instagram is also @emels_stories if you want to see the cover thing (under reels) or more of my art.


	2. Love at First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuga fluff. Two babies falling in love. As I’m sure you’ll figure out quickly, the first half is them in their first year, first day of school.

Daichi slammed the ball over the net. He looked at his hand, feeling good about the spike, then looked up at his new teammate, Sugawara. They grinned at each other. 

“That was a great toss!”

“That was a great spike!”

It was their first time ever playing together, having only met a few minutes previously, and their first try was a success. They double high-fived. 

And their hands collided, Daichi’s vision burst. 

He blinked at the sudden change and said the first thing that popped into his head, “Your hair is grey even in color.”

Then he realized. 

He was seeing in color. 

Suddenly, his face started heating up like a thermostat. Sugawara was turning as red as he was as they stared at each other, shocked. 

Suga pointed at him, “Y-you! It’s—I—is this actually happening?”

“First years, what’s going on?” the captain called from the other side of the gym. 

They spun around, “N-nothing!”

Asahi ran over to them, “Are you two okay?” They nodded, but Asahi noticed their intense blush. “Are you sure?”

Daichi looked over at Suga, wondering if he should say anything. Suga was looking at his shoes and twiddling his thumbs.  _ Cute, _ Daichi thought. Then, Suga looked at him, as if asking for permission. Daichi nodded. 

“We kind of, um… I guess we’re soulmates? ‘Cuz we’re seeing color now,” Suga’s thumb-twiddling only increased. 

Asahi looked at them, shocked, “For real?”

“It appears so,” Daichi shrugged. He turned and smiled at Sugawara. Their eyes met, and they both blushed and looked away. 

“First years, seriously, get back to practice!” the captain called again. 

Daichi turned, “Sorry! It’s just…”

“What?”

Suga spoke up, “Touched, seeing color. Yeah. So…”

Daichi nodded. 

The captain took a moment to process and then, not quite knowing how to react, said, “Okay, congratulations I guess. Do what you need, and when you’re ready, get back to practice.”

They nodded, “Thank you.”

“Daichi?” Sugawara spoke into his boyfriend’s chest as he laid on top of him.

“Hmm?” Daichi stroked his hair, staring at his phone in his other hand. 

“What’s your favorite color?” 

Daichi smiled to himself. Suga loved to ask him that. It seemed he was asked every few days since they had started dating a year and a half ago. He found it cute. “Why do you ask that so often?”

“Because sometimes it changes,” Suga nuzzled in closer to him, “and I want to know if it does.”

Daichi sighed, “Still grey.”

“You’re boring. All these bright colors and you choose the one that used to be the only color you could see at all.”

Daichi shrugged, “What can I say?”

“What shade of grey at least?”

“Your hair. That exact color. I love it,” Daich kissed the top of his head.

He knew Suga was blushing as he said, “Cheese ball.”

Daichi laughed, “Yeah but you love me for it. How about you? Favorite color?”

Suga hummed in thought against Daichi’s chest, “I guess light shades of blue? I don’t know, it’s hard to pick one, but cyan and sky blue and stuff. Oh yeah, and your pretty brown eyes.”

“Is that so?,” Daichi put his phone aside. 

“Mmhm.”

“Then look me in my ‘pretty brown eyes’ and stop hiding your face.”

Sugawara looked up and smiled brightly at Daichi. Daichi leaned in and kissed him softly. The two hummed contently in each other’s arms. Suga adjusted and moved further up against Daichi, kissing him back, harder this time. 

“Oh, we’re doing this now?” Daichi asked playfully.

“Yep,” Suga pressed against him and gave him an eskimo kiss. 

“I love you, Kouchi.”

“Love you too, Dai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short chapter, I know. I also may do a follow up to this? I’ve currently set this as 4 chapters, but that might increase if I do part twos to stuff. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading.   
> <3 Emel


	3. Struck With Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanakiyo time! That one straight couple. These chapters have all been pretty short, oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know how to write Kiyoko in a relationship with Tanaka, but I think this turned out decent. Maybe it’s not that great to her character accuracy wise, but whatever. Hopefully it makes sense where things are jumping forward on the timeline? Sorry if it’s confusing at all.

Tanaka was pouting all of practice, embarrassed by the whole “on sight proposal and rejection” thing. He couldn't stop watching Kiyoko though, and noticed a few things. 

The only people she would even risk touching were Daichi and Suga. The thought popped into his mind that they were the only people on the team who had found their soulmate already. She must have been one of those people who didn’t want to meet their soulmate, and maybe even avoid it. 

He was proven correct when Ennoshita tapped her on the shoulder. She flinched, and although he couldn’t tell most of what she was saying from where he was on the far side of the gym, it was obvious enough that she was asking that he didn’t touch her. 

As much as it annoyed Tanaka, and as much as he didn’t understand why someone wouldn’t want to find out who their soulmate was, he would still respect her wishes. 

  
  


Tanaka watched as Kiyoko walked towards him. He knew he had crossed a line. He knew he had crossed it WAY before Kiyoko was approaching him, practically seething despite her reserved personality. He knew what was coming, and he was prepared. He probably deserved it. Honestly, he was kind of hoping for it.  _ What a perv I am, _ he thought. 

Kiyoko raised her hand. He didn’t make any move to try to avoid it as she slapped him across the cheek. 

His eyes opened, staring at the floor. It took three seconds for him to register what they were seeing. Slowly, he looked up at Kiyoko. 

She was staring at him, eyes wide, as surprised as he was. Her eyes were such a beautiful color and had a sort of depth to them that couldn’t be portrayed through the monotone greyscale Tanaka had been seeing her with until that moment. He started to say something, but she slapped him across his other cheek with the back of her hand and swerved around. 

“Shimizu,” Daichi started, he and the others having watched the whole scene. 

“I’m heading home,” Kiyoko gathered her stuff. 

He blinked, surprised, “Okay… Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she said quickly, already on her way out of the gym. Daichi and the others turned to Tanaka questioningly. Tanaka’s hand lifted to his cheek. He was spaced out. 

Finally, “Her eyes are a beautiful color.”

An hour later, Tanaka found himself heading to the nurse’s office. He didn’t last ten minutes into first period, his headache getting too much to deal with. 

He heard some voices from inside and knocked.

“Come in,” the nurse called. 

He entered, only to see Kiyoko sitting on a chair.

The nurse looked between them, “He’s the one?” 

Kiyoko nodded. 

“Sit, sit,” the nurse ushered Tanaka to sit next to Kiyoko. “Headache medicine I assume?”

Tanaka nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

They sat in silence for a long while. Finally, “Sorry.”

The two looked at each other in surprise, having spoken at the same time. Tanaka turned away blushing, her beautiful face too much for his little heart, “Sorry for crossing the line like that. I was being a real ass.”

“It’s okay,” Kiyoko said quietly. “Sorry for slapping you. The second time at least.”

Tanaka laughed, “Yeah, I deserved the first one.”

Kiyoko let out a small laugh, hiding behind her hand. Suddenly, Tanaka was bright red. He tried to form his thoughts into a coherent sentence, “So, um, do you—”

“Here you go,” the nurse had returned with a couple pills and a glass of water. 

“Oh, thank you,” Tanaka took them from her. He swallowed the pills dry and chugged his water after. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?” he asked after finishing. “All the colors?”

Kiyoko nodded, “Yeah, it is.”

They smiled at each other, and sat in silence yet again, staring out the window. 

  
  


“Can you believe that tomorrow will be exactly one year from when we found out we were soulmates?” Tanaka traced the lines of Kiyoko’s hand as they sat on the floor of Tanaka’s room. It was the simple, intimate moments like this that Tanaka loved, like being able to hold Kiyoko’s hand and simply exist with her, their school work forgotten. 

Kiyoko smiled softly, and a little slyly, “A year of you knowing we’re meant to be and you still haven’t tried to propose again.”

Tanaka flushed red with embarrassment, “You were—are!—really pretty, okay? Give me a break! I—I’ll propose when we’re adults or something.”

“Okay,” Kiyoko said with a soft laugh, placing her free hand over Tanaka’s gently. “I’ll look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after (I’m less likely to do a follow up for these two, but maybe I will. Kiyoko does appear next chapter though). Next time: Kagehina! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> <3 Emel


	4. He’ll Come Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give Kageyama a break okay? He has no social skills and just wants to enjoy volleyball without any catch.

Hinata was sick of having to deal with this dude. Why did Kageyama and him have to wind up at the same school? They yelled at each other on the gym steps, locked out and kept from playing. 

Hinata took a step back as Kageyama’s shouts became more violent. He grabbed his shirt by the color and tugged Hinata close, causing Hinata to grab his wrist on reflex. 

The two blinked. 

Suddenly, Kageyama let go of Hinata’s shirt, causing him to fall on his , “Nope! Not dealing with this!”

Hinata tried to gather up a train of thought as quickly as he could. “What? Don’t you dare walk away! Get back here!”

“No way!”

Sugawara popped his head out of the gym door, “What’s going on?”

Hinata jumped. He turned to Suga, “He… We… I… There’s so many colors.”

Suga cocked his head, and then realization dawned on his face. He looked back at Kageyama, still walking away, “Oi, get back here!”

“I’m not dealing with this shit! Go ahead and let Shorty into the club! I’m leaving!”

Sugawara sighed, turned his head into the gym and called out, “Daichi? Could you go after Kageyama?”

Daichi popped out a moment later, “What’s happening? Is everything okay?”

Suga pointed after Kageyama as Hinata slumped down onto the step, “They can see color now.”

“What? Oh. Ohhhhh. Yeah, I got it.” Daichi ran after Kageyama, calling for him. 

Sugawara sat down next to Hinata, “So?”

Hinata sighed, “You know, I was actually really looking forward to meeting my soulmate. Now I feel horrible.”

Sugawara patted his shoulder, “That’s Kageyama’s fault for reacting like that.”

“Why did it have to be him though? He’s so… like—like grr! And mean! Why couldn’t it have been someone who wasn’t scary?”

“I’m sure he’ll come around, and even if he doesn’t, it’s fine. Lots of people don’t end up with their soulmates.”

“I know,” Hinata slumped over his lap, “but still.”

“On a better note, how’s seeing in color?”

Hinata looked up. He’d been so in shock, he hadn’t even paid attention. Looking around, he inhaled, amazed. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Suga laughed. “I remember the first time I saw the blue sky and green trees. I kept tripping over myself because my eyes were so glued upward.”

Hinata looked at him with surprise, “You found your soulmate?”

Suga nodded, “Mmhm! Back in our first year, the first time I gave a toss to Daichi, he hit a really good spike, and we high-fived. Next thing we knew, everything was in color. It’s been nice, although I will warn you, you’ll probably get a  _ massive _ headache soon.”

“Headache?”

“Your brain eyes aren’t used to taking in all that information, so yeah. It only takes a couple days to get used to though, so don’t worry. How are you getting home?”

“Biking,” Hinata said. 

Suga inhaled sharply, “Be careful. Your depth perception will feel all wonky, and things stand out differently. You seem like you can handle yourself though.”

Hinata nodded, “Oh… okay, thank you.”

“What’s going on here?”

The two looked up to see a beautiful girl walking towards them. 

“Kiyoko! Hi! Hinata, this is our manager,” Suga said quickly to Hinata, then turned back to her, “This is Hinata, one of our new club members. He and another one of them well… they were fighting and it turns out they’re soulmates. The other guy got really pissed and ran off.”

Kiyoko let out a small laugh, “Reminds me a bit of when Tanaka and I found out we were soulmates.”

Suga laughed as well, “Yeah, you slapped him, saw color, slapped him again, and left.”

Kiyoko chuckled again, then turned to Hinata, “I’m sure he’ll come around. How are you enjoying seeing color, Hinata?”

“I-it’s cool. It’s really pretty.”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “it is, isn’t it?”

  
  
The next morning, Hinata was stretching in the gym when he heard more people entering. He looked up the see Daichi and Kageyama walking in. They came straight towards him.

Daichi waved Kageyama on, "Go on. Talk to him."

Kageyama sighed, clearly forced into this against his will, "I'm sorry I ran off yesterday."

"And?"

He gritted his teeth, "And for yelling at you. I'm will to try to work with you as a teammate."

"And?"

Kageyama glared at Daichi, "And that's it."

Daichi sighed, giving up, "Alright. You two try to figure things out between yourselves," he walked away, leaving Hinata alone with Kageyama.

They looked at each other. Hinata gazed up, feeling Kageyama's sharp glare cutting into him. It made him shiver. But... His eyes. As sharp as they were, Hinata found them oddly beautiful. They were a deep blue, almost as dark as the night sky had been. He almost smiled in spite of himself.

Kageyama turned away with a little tsk sound and went to the opposite side of the gym to warm up.

  
  


“Kageyama!”

“What?”

Hinata jumped and landed right in front of Kageyama, a huge smile on his face, “Toss to me!”

It had been almost a year since they had found out they were soulmates, and just as Sugawara and Kiyoko had predicted, everything ended up just fine. 

Kageyama planted his hand on Hinata’s head, “I need payment.”

Hinata went up on his tiptoes and kissed Kageyama on the cheek. “Good?”

Kageyama tilted his head and thought for a moment, “Not quite.”

Hinata kissed him on the lips, “Now?”

Kageyama smirked, “Yeah.”

With their hands loosely laced between them, they headed to the gym storage closet to set up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure they probably touched before the moment they do in my story in canon, but lets just pretend. Also, I feel like Kageyama would avoid touching people for the same reason Kiyoko did.
> 
> Even though these were the only four chapters I had planned, I decided to do a follow up. I just need ideas first, oop. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> <3 Emel


	5. If Fate is Stupid Then We Are Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka “That rain cliché”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up really long compared to the others, so I decided to split it up. Iwaoi part three coming (probably) soon. There are some cuss words in this chapter, just a heads up in case swearing bothers you. Also slight angst warning, but it gets resolved. Weirdly fast paced with the shift in interaction, if that makes sense? Hopefully it still flows nicely though.

“AH!” 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi ran in the rain, their jackets held over their heads in an attempt to keep themselves at least a little dry, cussing. 

“The weather report lied!” Oikawa yelled as they hurried for cover, the rain coming in sheets around them. “It said light sprinkles at the worst!”

“Less talking, more running!”

They hurried under the overhang of some shop, the shop itself closed like many of the others. Their practice ran especially late that day. 

Oikawa sighed and dropped his bag on the ground, bending over to check the damage on its contents. “So do we just wait here until the rain hopefully stops or do we head back out there?”

Oikawa glanced up at Iwaizumi as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, “Doesn’t matter.”

Oikawa let himself look, if just for a moment. Iwaizumi’s hair was soaked, falling flat and dripping over his face. His wet clothes clung to his skin, following the shape of his muscles. His t-shirt was becoming see-through… Oikawa internally kicked himself for looking for too long. “I don’t want to get any more wet than I already am. Can we wait it out?”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi shrugged, “but the rain better stop soon.”

Oikawa stood up and started pulling off his jacket.

“What are you doing?” Iwaimi asked in a sharp tone. 

“Uh, taking my jacket off? It’s soaked through and only making me colder!”

Iwaizumi closed the distance between them in two large steps, grabbing along the zipper out of Oikawa’s hands and pulling it back over his shoulders roughly, “You’re an idiot, and you’re going to catch a cold.” 

Their eyes met and they froze. They were so close. If only one of them leaned forward a little… Oikawa sucked in a breath, Iwaizumi’s intense eyes eating into him. 

Iwaizumi shoved him back a bit, looking away with a little, “Tch.”

Oikawa smiled to himself, pulling the jacket a little more over his shoulders. Suddenly it didn’t feel so cold. “You know, I hate it when it rains, but I always love after it rains,” he said randomly.

“Yes, dead worms and mushy grass are the best.”

“That’s not what I meant! I meant like… How everything feels fresh and there’s all this activity and animals out and stuff. It’s like,” Oikawa gestured vaguely in the air, “I don’t know, livelier? Like there’s more going on and it’s spring, bla bla bla.”

“I gotta disagree. It’s just drowsy.”

“And the colors!” Oikawa perked up. “The greens are brighter and flowers bloom and everything looks a deeper color.”

Iwaizumi tilted his head, “I can’t say I know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come on,” Oikawa shoved him a little in the shoulder. “Don’t be like that.”

Iwaizumi smirked, “Like what?”

“Iwa-chan!”

“Fine, fine, you don’t have to whine. Yeah, it’s nice I guess. Sometimes.”

“Why do you do that anyways?”

“Do what?” 

“Act like we’re not soulmates.”

Iwaizumi sighed and crossed his arms, “Seriously?”

“What? I want to know!” Oikawa asked, hurt climbing into his voice.

“I don’t want to talk about this!” Iwaizumi bit back sharply. 

Oikawa threw his arms up, “You never do! Never once, in four years, have you ever ‘wanted to talk about it.’ Well you know what? I do! I want to know what this means for us! I want to know why you seem so against us being soulmates! Don’t I have a  _ right _ to know?”

“Why do you even care? If you want love so much, just go off with one of your fangirls or something!”

Oikawa gaped at him, “Wha—ha! Do you seriously—?” He ran his hands through his soaking hair, walking in a small circle. “Is that SERIOUSLY what you think? That I just want to go off with one of them? If that’s it, then don’t you think I would have already? It’s not like you ever wanted there to be anything between us anyways! And I  _ know _ that can’t be your real reason, because back when we were fourteen you didn’t want anything to do with this whole soulmate either.”

“It was weird! It would be  _ weird _ .”

“Oh I’m sure,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “‘Hey, Mom, Iwa-chan and I are soulmates.’ ‘Really? That’s cute. You and Hajime are such good friends, it makes sense.’ And then we wouldn’t have to HIDE this. No one would care! The weird thing is acting like things aren’t the way they are!”

“Then what? People expect us to date. They think we’ll stay together. Oikawa, it’s not that easy! Even with soulmates, to get together and 14 and stay happy together indefinitely is hard. People get  _ hurt _ !” Iwaizumi shoved his hands over his face in frustration. “They get hurt, Tooru.”

Oikawa laughed, but it was far from happy. “Don’t  _ Tooru _ me like it’ll make me suddenly soften up and agree with you. You know what hurts? Never hearing a word from your best friend about why he doesn’t want anything to do with you in the way fate has planned. Being treated like everything that’s special to you about your relationship means nothing.”

“Fate is stupid,” Iwaizumi said. It wasn’t sharp. He sounded almost like he was trying to convince himself more than Oikawa. “Love is stupid and fate can’t control it.”

“Well I guess I’m stupid too,” Oikawa fought back his tears, but it was no use. “Here I was hoping for you to accept it, to  _ want _ it. Here I was, being in love with you.” He turned away, ready to storm off. Into the rain, into the wet cold. Alone, upset. Just away, he needed to get away. 

“Oikawa, wait!” Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist.

“WHAT?” he swerved around. “Now you care about my feelings? Now you care about acknowledging them instead of brushing them off? Now I’m the one running away, even though you've been running away from this for  _ four. Fucking. Years? _ That shit hurts!”

Iwaizumi ducked his head down, “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot and a jackass. I really don’t know what to say. I’m sorry?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “You don’t need to word it like a question.”

“I’m sorry. But… do you really… feel that way? Like you really l–” Iwaizumi struggled for a moment like it was the hardest thing he’d ever had to say, “l–love me?”

“Oh my god,” Oikawa paced a quick lap again, running his hands through his hair. “Are you dense? I thought I was supposed to be the one who’s so pretty, he’s stupid.”

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Not the point! But yes, very. I just—do you seriously—?” Oikawa took a deep breath and stopped in his tracks in front of Iwaizumi. He took a moment to calm himself and reset, and looked into Iwaizumi’s eyes. Something suddenly washed over him. “I’m going to kiss you,” he said with a sort of finality, grabbing Iwaizumi by his jacket. 

The amount of times Oikawa had imagined finally getting to kiss Iwaizumi… He should be nervous right now, but he wasn’t. “You can push me away or tell me to stop,” he stated. All he thought was about how he hoped Iwaizumi wouldn’t push him away. 

When there were a few inches between their faces, Iwaizumi still didn’t move a muscle. He seemed to be trying to decide what to do. Oikawa glanced up to meet his eyes, seeking permission. Under all the layers of indecision and anger and confusion and annoyance and fear, he finally sawa glint of something soft. Pleading. 

Oikawa closed the space between them, pressing his lips slowly against Iwaizumi’s and pulling away just as slowly. He didn’t pull away far though, keeping their noses crossed as he watched for Iwaizumi’s reaction on his face. He was breathing in, shallow and even.

Finally, “I’m sorry. I’m an asshole.”

Oikawa chuckled softly, “Yes, yes you are. Anything else?”

“I love you?”

“It’s not a question,” Oikawa shook him lightly. 

Iwaizumi cupped his cheek and smiled softly. “I love you,” he said with a little more definity. “And I don’t know what I was doing. It was selfish of me.”

“Mmhm, mmhm?” Oikawa teased, pressing forward. “I’ve heard enough. Less talking, more kissing.”

They slotted their lips together, and Oikawa felt like he had been waiting years for it. Well, he kind of had been. 

Iwaizumi’s lips felt soft pressed against him, and his hand was sliding up, brushing through his still-dripping hair. He was making Oikawa melt under his touch. 

All they had was this kiss, urgent and needy. All they had was each other, finally present after four long years. All they had was this moment, this passion, the rain momentarily forgotten. 

Emphasis on the momentarily. A truck sped down the empty street, driving through a large puddle as it passed them. 

Oikawa practically shrieked, jumping away. He swerved around to look at the truck, “ASSHOLE!”

Iwaizumi flipped the driver off. 

Oikawa groaned as he looked down, seeing his white sneakers now covered in mud, “How could they? These are brand new shoes!”

Iwaizumi let out a bright laugh. 

“Hey! Don’t mock me!”

This only made him laugh harder. Pretty soon, Oikawa couldn’t help it and burst out laughing too. Here he was, soaked and covered in mud, eyes red from starting to cry and probably the least attractive he’d ever been, and he had just kissed his soulmate, his  _ best friend _ , at last. He couldn’t be happier

“Hey,” Iwaizumi caught him off guard. Oikawa looked up at him, curious. “Come here,” held his hand out. Oikawa took it.

Iwaizumi led him over to the wall and sat down, leaning back. Oikawa sat beside him and dropped his head against his shoulder. Iwaizumi rested his head on Oikawa’s. It was a little awkward with Iwaizumi being shorter, but they didn’t mind. 

“We’re so dramatic,” Oikawa said casually.

“You really are,” Iwaizumi jabbed his side. 

“Hey!” Oikawa pulled away for a moment to look at him with an offended expression, then went back to his place against his shoulder. “Is that seriously it though? I yell my feelings at you, kiss you, and suddenly you’re letting yourself love me?”

“Yes…? I don’t know. I guess before I was just scared. I don’t really know what about, I just didn’t want to let myself fall in the whole ‘I’m in love with my soulmate because obviously’ thing. I was worried our friendship would get messed up, and it meant too much to me. Then you yelled at me and I realized how much that was hurting you—hurting the both of us—and it seemed dumb to keep running from my feelings. Plus I was under the onslaught of yours.”

“Hm.”

“Do you forgive me?”

“You owe me four years of pining. Also all the affection I want. But yes.”

Iwaizumi reached his hand up and placed it on Oikawa’s head, playing with his hair, “Fine.”

Oikawa hummed happily against him for a bit. This was much better than yelling. Or being in the rain. It was cold, but it didn’t matter. 

“Hey, the rain is letting up,” Iwaizumi said, poking him a little to get up. 

Oikawa stood up and grabbed his bag. “Back into the rain?”

“Before it gets worse again, yeah.”

So they stepped out from under the protection of the overhang once again, and ran home. 

When they reached Oikawa’s house, Iwaizumi walked him to the door. 

“Go take a warm bath,” Iwaizumi gave him a little shove with each word, ushering him inside. “You’ll get sick if you don’t.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa knelt down and started taking off his shoes. “We’re meeting up tomorrow right?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi was already turning around. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye!” Oikawa waved cheerily as he walked back to the street. “Don’t die on your way home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our dumb dorks finally got their shit together! I hope you enjoyed. More on Oikawa simping and these two being adorable in the next chapter. I hope this makes up for the pain of the first one?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> <3 Emel


	6. You’re Finally Loving Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And at last! A conclusion to the adorable roller coaster that has been Iwaoi!

Oikawa flopped onto his bed. Yeah, he should go take a bath and put on warm clothes. He didn’t want to though. He didn’t want to get any more wet, even if a bath would feel nice in the end. He didn’t care about the cold anymore, feeling all warm and fluffy inside. 

Instead he just threw off his soaked jacket and dived under the covers, not caring if he got the sheets wet. Oikawa buried his face in his pillow, blushing in smiling. 

“Eeeee!” he kicked like an excited little kid. He had finally kissed Iwaizumi. They were… well he didn’t really know what they were now, but it was great. They could figure it out tomorrow. For now, he could just be happy. 

  
  
  


Oikawa woke up to his phone going off. He felt—oh. 

Sick. 

Iwaizumi was going to kill him. 

He reached over and grabbed his phone, the dinging making his headache worse. There was an onslaught of texts from Iwaizumi. Just as Oikawa was about to open them, his phone started ringing, causing him to jump a little and almost drop his phone. He scrambled to answer. 

“Hm?” he groaned. 

“You got sick didn’t you,” it wasn’t a question. 

“What makes you say that?” Oikawa tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, feeling like crap. 

“We were supposed to meet up half an hour ago and you haven’t responded to any of my texts. You’re sick, Oikawa. I can hear it in your voice.”

“Okay, I guess it’s possible I might have caught a  _ slight _ cold…”

There was a sigh on the other end. “Alright, I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Stay in bed.”

“Yessir,” Oikawa dropped his head back, looking up at the ceiling. 

  
  


He must have fallen asleep again, because he woke up to the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice, “Wake up, shit head.”

Oikawa groaned and rubbed his eyes. “I’m up,” he said groggily, coming out as one word. 

Iwaizumi sighed and came over to beside his bed. Oikawa didn’t bother opening his eyes. He felt Iwaizumi’s hand on his forehead, “You have a fever.”

Oikawa just mumbled sounds in response. Iwaizumi sighed again, and then he was leaving. 

A couple minutes later, Oikawa felt a damp cloth being placed on his forehead. It felt nice. “Do you need anything? Hungry? Thirsty?”

“Hmm,” Oikawa opened his eyes slightly. Iwaizumi was hovering over him, concern and affection in his eyes. His beautiful, olive green eyes. “Thirsty.”

“Tea.”

He nodded. Then Iwaizumi was leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss. “Hu tu tu,” he stopped him. “You owe me four years of pining.”

“You also said I owe you all the affection you want. Do you not want a kiss?”

Oikawa grumbled, “I don’t want to get you sick.”

“Not going to happen,” and Iwaizumi kissed him again, then disappeared once more. 

When he came back a little while later, he was holding a mug. He placed it on Oikawa’s bedside table and helped him sit up. 

“I can sit up on my own,” Oikawa complained, but he allowed him to help. 

Iwaizumi handed the tea to him and he took a careful sip. Warm lemon and honey ran down his throat as he swallowed. 

“Good?”

Oikawa nodded, smiling softly, “Yeah.” 

“Here,” Iwaizumi held out a couple pills. “Medicine.”

Oikawa took them and downed them with another gulp of his tea. Then Iwaizumi’s hand was by his head, brushing hair out of his face. Oikawa smiled, “You’re just all over me now aren’t you, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and took Oikawa’s mug, nudging him, “Scoot over.”

He shuffled over, making room, and Iwaizumi sat down beside him. Oikawa leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder. Iwaizumi slipped a hand through his and the sensation made butterflies buzz in his stomach. Iwaizumi rubbed his thumb over Oikawa’s comfortingly, and finally Oikawa said, “Can we tell people now?”

“Hm?”

“That we’re soulmates. You didn’t want to before but now we’re,” he gestured vaguely to the air with his free hand, “whatever this is.”

“Oh?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. He was doing the taunting thing again, “And what is  _ ‘this’ _ exactly?”

Oikawa grumbled and snuggled closer against him, “Shut up, jackass.”

“Make me, shithead.”

Oikawa pulled away and glared at him, “You know very well I could.”

“And we both know I’d do a better job.”

Oikawa made a little offended noise, pulling a chuckle from Iwaizumi. The sound made him smile. He snuggled against Iwaizumi again, burying his nose in his neck, “Iwa-chan is a meanie.”

Iwaizumi laughed again, “Yeah, yeah.” Then, after a pause, “But yeah, you can tell people. You can tell them we’re soulmates, or boyfriends, or whatever.”

Oikawa perked up, “You don’t mind?”

“I don’t care,” he shrugged. 

“You seemed to care about me  _ not _ telling people,” Oikawa poked. 

“I’ve had a change of heart,” Iwaizumi said, pushing him off and getting up. “Now get some sleep.”

“Awwwww, Iwa-chan, do you love me?”

Iwaizumi grit his teeth and said, “For some reason.”

Oikawa blinked. He hadn’t been expecting any form of a yes, even if Iwaizumi had said it the night before. He sunk back into his sheets, smiling and blushing softly, holding his blankets close. “I love you too!”

“Yeah, yeah, now go back to bed. You’re way less annoying when you’re asleep. If you need anything, just call, I’ll still be in the house.”

Oikawa nodded, “M’kay. Thanks.”

  
  


When he woke up, Iwaizumi had prepared some warm soup for him. While Oikawa hated being sick, he loved having Iwaizumi take care of him. Iwaizumi barely even complained about what a handful he was. He barely even scolded Oikawa for going and getting sick despite his warnings. 

He just took care of Oikawa until he got better. 

  
  


Walking into morning practice after the weekend, Oikawa wore a smug smile. He walked into the locker room and said brightly, “Hey hey!”

A few groggy “Good morning”s replied, and someone asked him how his weekend was. 

He slumped down on the bench in front of his locker, “Ugh, I was sick the whole time. It’s fine though, because my boyfriend took care of me!”

Kindaichi choked on his water he was trying to take a sip of. All heads turned to him. 

“ _ Boyfriend? _ ” Hanamaki asked. Oikawa nodded, all smiles. “Since when?”

“Since Iwa-chan finally admitted he’s in love with me!”

Poor Kindaichi, who had tried to take another sip of water, spewed all over again, “ _ Iwaizumi-san _ ?”

“And it took him long enough,” Oikawa pouted. “Four years and he’s still out there pretending to be colorblind still.”

Everyone was gaping at him. “You mean you two are  _ soulmates _ ?” someone said.

“I’m finding out so much information in so little time, it’s hurting my brain,” Matsukawa complained. 

“And we wouldn’t want that, would we,” Hanamaki patted his shoulder. 

Finally, they seemed to remember that Iwaizumi was standing right there, taking his clothes out of his locker and paying no attention to the earth shattering conversation going on. He seemed to feel all the eyes suddenly on him though, and turned, “What?”

“Are you two really—?” Yahaba looked between him and Oikawa.

Iwaizumi sighed, turning back to his locker, “Sadly, yes.”

Oikawa let out an overdramatic offended squak, “Sadly? How dare you!”

  
  


It rained again that evening as they walked home. It wasn’t as hard as it had been on Friday, so they didn’t run. Instead, they held hands. 

When they got to Oikawa’s house, Iwaizumi invited himself over and made sure Oikawa actually did take a warm bath this time. Bundled up, they both got to work on their homework on Oikawa’s bed. 

The situation wasn’t anything unusual for the two of them, but this time, Oikawa didn’t feel that little longing ache he always felt around Iwaizumi. 

Because this time, there wasn’t anything to long for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of my best friend, “Iwaizumi best tsunare”
> 
> A happy ending for these two dorks! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Perhaps we shall see a continuation with the other ships! For now, this is all I got though. Sorry it took so long to update by the way! I meant to post this only a day or two after the previous one, but lack of motivation struck. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Emel <3


	7. Bright Colors, Bright Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka me feeding my Sakuatsu brain aka Tsumu having a crisis aka Kageyama giving me Ushijima vibes for some reason aka the mentee becomes the mentor (Kags went from needing advice to giving it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my thoughts have been Sakuatsu for like a week, so spur of the moment I decided to add them to the AU and wrote this today. Let’s pretend for the sake of comedy that the Itachiyama colors are even more obnoxiously neon than in canon.

Atsumu first met Sakusa in his first year of high school. They both attended the youth Japan training camp. He found Sakusa incredibly weird. The guy never touched anyone, and clearly had a severe case of mysophobia. Atsumu had no idea how he could handle playing volleyball ball, but he did. Quite well in fact. Scary well. He was incredibly skilled. 

Yet no matter how many times they pulled off an awesome combo or something, Atsumu couldn’t get as much as a single high five. 

  
  


Flash forward a year, and the two of them are at the training camp again. 

Atsumu stepped into the cafeteria and looked around. He saw Kageyama, Komori, and Hoshiumi chatting at a table and went to join them. They seemed to have no problem with his intrusion. 

As the four of them talked, somehow the subject ended up on soulmates. It was revealed that Kageyama had a soulmate, which led to the rest of them pestering him with an onslaught of questions. 

“How did you meet?”

“When did it happen?”

“What’s it like seeing color?”

When they finally slowed down enough for him to actually answer, Kageyama told them about his teammate, Hinata, and how they met. Atsumu couldn’t help but to laugh when he talked about when it first happened, and how he just walked off. Then he started talking about colors. 

“It's cool. There’s this depth in things that goes beyond just darker and lighter. I’d hear people talking about how pretty stuff like sunsets and the Northern Lights were, and while I figured they’d look nicer in color, it was amazing to actually see how right they were.”

“Is it really that different? It sounds so cool.”

He nodded and continued, “Yeah, it is. Not everything is that great though. There are a few colors that make me want to go back to being colorblind.”

Atsumu snorted, “Like what?”

Kageyama looked straight over at Komori, “Like the Itachiyama uniform. It’s bright neon yellow and green. It hurts to look at.”

Atsumu and Hoshiumi almost doubled over in laughter as Komori looked down at his jacket questioningly. “How does a color hurt to look at?” Atsumu asked between laughs. 

Kageyama shrugged, “You know how when you look directly at a bright light, it hurts your eyes? Like the lines around it blur, and you can’t quite focus on it or look at it for long? It’s a similar thing with really bright colors. Not as much, but still.”

“That’s just weird.”

They continued talking, and when they finished, they cleared their table and headed out of the cafeteria. As they did so, Atsumu went off on this story about him and Osamu from middle school. He was walking backwards and talking loudly as he headed out the double doors. Before he stepped over the threshold though, he walked into someone with enough force to almost knock them both over. 

He spun around, about to say, “Watch where you’re going!” despite being the one not paying attention, when he froze. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi glared at him, and then they both opened their eyes wide in surprise. 

Color. 

For a long time, neither of them moved or said anything. Atsumu’s brain couldn’t process what he was seeing. There was no way this was actually happening. 

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to study his breathing. Finally, he said, “Tobio-kun, you were right about the Itachiyama jackets.”

A beat, and then Sakusa’s voice, incredibly judgmental, “ _ That’s _ the first thing you say?”

“Shut up, I’m still processing!” Atsumu bit back. 

The noises all around Atsumu faded out as it  _ finally  _ started setting in. Somewhere in the background, he heard Kageyama say, “Miya-san, did you just…?”

He nodded. Oh god, he and Sakusa were soulmates. 

  
  


Sakusa and Atsumu both ended up being sent home a day early. Atsumu would have argued, but it was probably the right move. Headache and general getting-used-to-seeing-colors aside, he was struggling. He was distracted, and far from his top form after finding out because  _ seriously _ , there’s no way he’s actually Sakusa’s soulmate. And then there was Sakusa himself. Sure, Atsumu had noticed his glow up almost immediately and how pretty he looked as soon as the training camp began, but know he was seeing him with the knowledge that they were “meant to be,” and being able to see him in that depth Kageyama had described certainly wasn’t helping. 

Weirdly, Sakusa was acting surprisingly chill about the whole thing. Atsumu had expected him to be glaring at him like a cockroach, but instead there was just this chill acknowledgement. Honestly, Atsumu wasn’t sure which he prefered. 

So Atsumu went home a day early, and Osamu laughed his head off for about an hour about his situation. Astumu used that time to use their computer and searched up pictures of the Northern Lights. Once again, Kageyama was right. They had a beauty that just didn’t translate to the white smudges on a black sky in monotone. A thought popped into Atsumu’s head,  _ I wonder if Omi-kun would ever want to see them in person one day,  _ and then he promptly kicked himself internally because no, it was way too soon to even think about stuff like that. 

But still. Maybe, one day. He didn’t hate the idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is BEGGING for a follow up, but it’s a question of whether or not I follow through. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you for reading 
> 
> <3 Emel


	8. What If It Could Stay Like This Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect the Northern Lights thing to spiral in the previous part, and I sure as hell didn’t expect it to spiral to THIS level. 
> 
> In other words: Sakusa and Atsumu being insanely cute and romantic and Sakusa being a great boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I haven’t updated this since last year! Lol, jk jk, bad new years jokes. But in all seriousness, waking up to those comments about how cute the last update was and how I definitely should continue it made me really happy, and I immediately started writing it. But then I realized I needed to do research if I wanted this to be even remotely accurate, and I don’t like doing research, so instead the past few days have been a mesh of tiny bits of research, me writing like two sentences before loosing my focus, and me adding little bits to other fics. I hope it was worth the wait though! Warning: this contains painfully sweet fluff!

“Happy birthday,” Sakusa dumped something on the kitchen table in front of Atsumu.

Atsumu picked up the two slips of paper in front of him, “My birthday was last week, and you got my stuff already.”

“Yeah, well I got you something else. You got a problem with that?” Sakusa shifted uncomfortably. Or maybe it was more like embarrassment, despite them dating for well over half a decade. And living together. And basically being near each other 24/7. 

“Yeah, but…” Atsumu studied the plane tickets for Whitehorse, Yukon, “a trip to Canada?”

“Well we have time off next month, and you’ve wanted to see the Northern Lights for a long time, haven’t you?”

Atsumu felt his heart swell up with love as he looked at the tickets. A wide, warm smile spread across his face, “Yeah. Yeah, I have. Thanks Omi, this means a lot.”

Sakusa grumbled a small, “You’re welcome,” and leaned into Atsumu’s outstretched arm for a hug. 

Atsumu held him close and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then pulled away a little to press one on his lips, “Thank you.”

  
  


About a month later, and their plane was landing in Whitehorse. 

As they made their way through the airport, Sakusa hunched up his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable. Atsumu adjusted his own mask, fully aware of Sakusa’s need to hurry and get  _ out _ of there. 

Even once they finally got out into the open, Atsumu resisted the urge to yank off his mask. He told himself he’d keep it on until they got to their hotel room. He was jittering with excitement as they headed to the hotel. 

“Calm down,” Sakusa put a hand on his forearm.”

He tried to still himself, “Sorry. Just excited.”

“I’m glad you are, but you’re going to drive me crazy with your bounciness.”

  
  


The moment they got to their hotel room, Sakusa made a b-line for the bathroom, “I’m taking a shower.”

Atsumu couldn’t help but laugh, because  _ of course _ he was. He probably should too. Mysophobic boyfriend or not, traveling always made him feel in need of a shower. He dumped his bag on their bed and sighed, yanking off his mask. He was really looking forward to this trip. 

They had five days. Five days of beautiful hikes and exploring and just  _ being _ together. Five nights of being able to look up and see the aurora borealis together and enjoy the fact that they can see all its beautiful colors. 

Okay, Miya Atsumu might be a  _ tiny _ bit of a romantic. A lot a bit. He was nearly shaking because arranging this trip for the two of them was the most romantic thing Sakusa had ever done, and he was thrilled. 

He went over to their room’s tiny balcony. They had a nice view, soft hills and pine trees covered in a thin layer of snow stretching out before them. Call him cheesy, but everything felt a little bit perfect. 

  
  


Late that night, they sat out on their little balcony to enjoy some fresh night air. 

Atsumu looked up at the sky. It was cloudy. 

As if reading his thoughts, Sakusa said, “The sky should be clear on Wednesday. Apparently it’s going to be the best day all week, possibly even all month.”

Atsumu perked up, “Can we go on a midnight hike then?”

Sakusa looked at him and sighed, “Sure.”

“Yay!”

“Quiet down.”

“Sorry,” Atsumu calmed himself and settled down in his chair. Leaning back, he looked up at the sky, searching for a break in the clouds. He reached for Sakusa’s hand, and Sakusa let him lace their fingers together. 

After a little while of them sitting in comfortable silence, Sakusa pointed to a section of the sky, “There.”

Atsumu adjusted himself so he could see better. He caught a glimpse of green and purple just behind a little opening in the clouds. “Woah,” he breathed in. It was so surreal to actually see the auroras in real life. He shuffled forward in his seat a little more. After a bit of gazing, he felt like he was being watched. He turned to see Sakusa staring at him. “What?”

Instead of glaring or turning away, his, “Nothing,” was accompanied with a soft smile. The rare, warm one that made Atsumu feel like Sakusa loved him as much as he loved Sakusa. 

Atsumu smiled back and squeezed his hand. 

  
  


The next few days, they went off on hikes and stuff on the water and other things in the area. Atsumu had a lot of fun, and it seemed like Sakusa was enjoying himself too, thank god.

Wednesday, ten o’clock found them hiking uphill to a hopefully great viewing area. 

“Hurry up, Omi!” Atsumu marched up ahead. 

“The lights aren’t going anywhere. We have until like three a.m.”

“Still!”

Sakusa sighed and made no effort to speed up his pace. 

A few minutes later, they came out of the trees to a clearing. Atsumu hurried to the center of it, turning slowly as he looked around at the night sky. “Omi-omi, look!” he pointed excitedly to the ribbon of green coming over the horizon. 

“I can see,” Sakusa said flatly. 

Atsumu turned to him with a wide grin. Sakusa smiled back. 

“What are you doing?” Sakusa complained as Atsumu took his phone out with a sly smile.

“Bragging to ‘Samu about how my life is better than his.”

Sakusa huffed a sound somewhere between a laugh and an exasperated sigh as Atsumu sent Osamu a picture of him holding up a peace sign with the Northern Lights in the background. 

“What’s your deal with the Northern Lights anyways? You seem so fascinated by some plasma in the sky,” Sakusa asked as Atsumu tucked his phone back in his pocket.

Atsumu smiled at the memories. “Remember back when we first touched? Back at the training camp?” he kicked the snow with his toe.

“Of course. You slammed into me and since then I’ve had to endure looking at your piss hair.”

Atsumu chuckled, “Yeah well right before that, like literally  _ right _ before, I was talking with some of the other guys at the training camp. Tobio-kun had already met Shoyo-kun and we were asking him a bunch of things about seeing in color. He said that he hadn’t expected it to be that different or that much more amazing than black and white, but it was. Northern Lights was one of the things he mentioned, saying that he thought he would be underwhelmed, but they were even prettier than he thought. Then, when I got home from the training camp, I was curious, so I searched up some pictures,” Atsumu turned around to face Sakusa, a bright smile on his face, “and I thought it’d be really nice if we could come see them together someday!”

Sakusa’s shoulders shook with a light laugh, “That is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Awe, are you going to fall in love with me again, Omi?”

Sakusa just rolled his eyes. For a while, they were quiet, listening to the sounds of the night and watching the sky. Atsumu looked up, taking in all the bright stars where the auroras hadn’t reached yet. 

“Hey, Omi,” Atsumu closed the distance between them and took Sakusa’s hands between his own. 

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sakusa gave him a soft kiss.

  
  


The auroras were high in the sky now, almost like a blanket over that little area of the world. It was midnight, and Atsumu and Sakusa’s hushed conversations filled the night air as they looked up at the sky. It really felt like a dream to Atsumu. 

Atsumu sighed and plopped down to the snow, crossing his legs.

“Don’t sit in the snow, your pants are going to get all wet and then I’ll have to deal with your complaining,” Sakusa lightly kicked his knee.

Atsumu shrugged, then patted the spot beside him, “Join me, Omi-kun.” 

Sakusa grumbled complaints, but he sat down on his knees beside Atsumu.

“I kind of wish it could stay like this forever.”

“What about volleyball? You can’t go more than two days without playing.”

Atsumu laughed, “You’re right. That’s not what I meant though. I meant like… you and me. Just the two of us, doing stuff like this together. It’s really nice.”

Sakusa hummed in recognition. So quietly, so that Atsumu almost couldn’t hear, he said, “It is. It can stay like this.”

“Maybe when we’re old and retired we can come back here.”

“Yeah,” Sakusa sounded almost nervous for some reason. After a moment, “‘Tsumu?”

“Hm?” Atsumu looked over. Then he froze, because there was  _ no _ way that was actually a ring box that Sakusa was holding out to him. 

Sakusa snapped it open, revealing a silver band, “Will you marry me?”

Atsumu’s eyes went back and forth between the ring and Sakusa’s face, tears welling up. “What?” he finally choked out. 

Sakusa didn’t waver, “Miya Atsumu, will you be my husband?”

A sob broke through Atsumu. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sakusa, crumpling against him. 

Sakusa hugged him back, “Is that a yes?” Atsumu nodded into his neck. “C-can I put the ring on?” he sounded on the verge of tears too.

Atsumu nodded again, pulling away slowly and sniffing, trying to blink the tears away. Sakusa gently took his hand and pulled his glove off, one finger at a time. Both their hands were shaking. Sakusa took a deep, shaky breath as he slid the ring onto Atsumu’s finger. He gently lifted Atsumu’s hand to his mouth, placing a delicate kiss to his knuckles. 

With his free hand, Atsumu tried to wipe away his happy tears. He had always been self conscious about being an ugly crier, not that he cared that much at the moment. Mainly, he just wanted to wipe away the wetness blurring his vision so he could look at Sakusa properly. 

Sakusa reached up to brush away the tears with his thumb. He cupped Atsumu’s cheek, and Atsumu leaned into the touch. “You okay?” he asked softly.

“Y-yeah,” Atsumu relaxed. “Just a little surprised. And very happy.”

Sakusa leaned in and placed a kiss on Atsumu’s forehead, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are probably places way easier for them to travel to from Japan and even better places to view the lights than Canada, but as a Canadian/American currently living in Canada, I had to. I just had to. 
> 
> In other news, there’s a good chance of this being the last update of this work. I won’t mark it as complete yet in case I come up with follow ups for the other ships, but I haven’t yet and it’s been like two months at least since I started writing this. (Idk. Time in COVID era is weird. Especially now that I’ve been on winter break for two weeks). On the bright side, if you haven’t noticed yet, I’ve made this into a series! The other works will be all different universes, and the other one currently up (only one part so far, but I think I’ll post the next one right after this) is all different ships too. Feel free to request any ship, any soulmate AU for this series. I can’t promise I’ll write it, but I’ll do my best!
> 
> With that long rant, and this possibly-the-last-update-of-this-work, I bid you goodnight! It’s after midnight, I should really sleep. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> <3 Emel


End file.
